Azula's Revenge
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Set 20 years after the war. Azula has escaped from jail. Twenty years later, she kidnaps Zuko's and Aang's daughters for revenge. Chaos and craziness ensues. Slight OOC. Third genre: action.
1. Chapter 1

1**-demonic voice- I'm still alive.**

**...**

**-cough- Sorry, couldn't resist. Anyway, this takes place twenty years after the finale. A few things to note: Aang and Katara get married when Aang is 16 and Katara was 19, and they had 6 kids together; Mai and Zuko got married a year after the finale and had 3 kids; Sokka and Suki got married a year after the finale and had four kids; and Toph is still single.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Prologue:_

Azula sat in a heap in a corner of her prison cell. It has been three months since her imprisonment. That wasn't the reason she was upset. No...it was because her brother, the banished traitor prince Zuko, usurped her. Azula wanted revenge. Anger and hate bubbled up through her veins, and she grinded her teeth and dug her fingernails into her palms. After taking a few deep breaths, Azula began to plan her esxcape.

A few days later, a guard came to Azula's cell. "Your dinner, your royal failure-"

Azula immediately set her plan into action. She grabbed the guard's feet and pulled him to the ground. She dragged his struggling body around and knocked him out. Azula quickly grabbed the keys and set herself free.

Running towards the exit, Azula shot lightning at everyone who crossed her path. The warden ran o a balcony to see the fugitive running for her life. He growled angrily and turned to one of his guards.

"Alert the Fire Lord at once!" The warden ordered.

XXXX

Zuko was enjoying a peaceful night's sleep when all of a sudden, one of his servants burst into his room.

"My lord, forgive me for waking you." Zuko sat up groggily as the servant knelt down. "Princess Azula has escaped from prison."

"What?!" Zuko exclaimed, now wide awake. "When? How?"

"Just now." The servant replied. "Apparently, she ambushed a guard, stole his keys, then busted out of there."

"...Oh...that bitch..." Zuko muttered darkly to himself. He sighed , then turned to the servant. "Have a search party set out to find her. If she's not found by morning, start making wanted posters."

"Yes, sir." The servant bowed, then ran from the room,.

Zuko sighed in anticipation and fell back on his pillow. _'I really hope this doesn't last long...'_

Little did he know, his wish will not come true..

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**...I know it's short. The rest of the chapters will be longer, I promise.**

**Read and review! No flames, please..**


	2. Twenty Years Later

1**-comes in and notices cobwebs and spiders- 0.0 Um...heh...yeah...I was going to update Sunday, but I had to leave for a boat trip and we were leaving sooner than I anticipated.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1: Twenty Years Later

"Catch me if you can, Dad!"

Sixteen year old Kya, her father, Aang; her mother, Katara; and Kya's 5 younger brothers and sisters were flying to the Fire Nation Royal City. Since Appa co8uldn't carry everyone, Aang and Kya flew on their gliders, and Katara piloted Appa with the rest of her children in the saddle. When Kya was three years old, Aang and Katara discovered that she could airbend. Kya became the first airbender born in over a hundred years.

Kya's fourteen year old brother Gyatso also turned out to be an airbender, too. Their twelve year old sister Kana turned out to be a waterbender along with ten year old Sakura. Eight year old Shen and four year old Yao were not benders.

Aang and Kya were racing each other towards the Fire Nation. Kya flew over the rim of the volcano to the palace gates to meet her dad.

"Hey, you cheated!" Kya accused her father jokingly.

Aang laughed. "Did I? I don't think so."

Appa landed. Kya rolled her eyes and turned to her mother. "Mom, tell Dad he cheated. I saw him behind me five minutes ago, and did not see him fly in front of me."

Katara chuckled as she helped Yao and Shen down from Appa's saddle. "Sorry, sweetie. But I did see Dad fly in front of you."

Kya groaned in defeat. "So, when are Uncle Sokka and Aunt Suki coming?"

"They'll be here for dinner." Katara answered.

Sokka and Suki live in the South Pole. Together they had four kids: Yue (19), Hakoda (15), An (13), and Taka (11). None of them were benders.

Aang and his family headed through the gates to meet Fire Lord Zuko, Lady Mai, and their three children: Ursa (16), Lu Ten (14), and Su (12). All three kids were firebenders. The Royal family were waiting for Aang and hiss family at the door.

"Kya!"

"Ursa!" Both girls screamed excitedly and ran to hug each other. They've been best friends since they were babies. They laughed and pulled apart.

'_Yeesh, I was one away from all boys...'_ Zuko thought to himself half-jokingly. He smiled at his friends' arrival.

"Hello, Aang, Katara, children." Zuko greeted.

"Hello, Fire Lord Zuko." Yao, Shen, Kana, Gyatso, and Kya all said together. They bowed respectfully. Zuko was amused. "Wow, did you teach them to do that?" Zuko smiled at Katara.

Katara rolled her eyes at her friend. "No. They taught themselves to speak simultaneously."

Zuko chuckled. "Come on in, everyone. The guest rooms are all set up."

XXX

"So, Zuko, any word on Azula?" Aang asked once they were alone.

Zuko sighed. "No. How can one person stay hidden for twenty years without being found?"

"I don't know." Aang shook his head sadly. "Toph is doing everything she can, but with her new earthbending academy to take care of and Teo..." Toph took over Master Yu's Earthbending academy and married Teo.

XXXXX

After Sokka and Suki arrived with their kids, everyone gathered in the dining hall for dinner.

"All rise for His Excellency Fire Lord Zuko." One of the sages announced. Everyone stood as Zuko entered the room. Lu Ten smirked and gave Su a wet willy. Su smacked Lu Ten on the shoulder. The two started smacki9ng each other until Mai noticed.

"Boys! Settle down!" Mai whispered sternly. She sighed inwardly. _'And I was two away from all girls..._'

The boys obeyed and sat down.

_Splat_

"What...did I just sit on?" Lu Ten inquired. He slowly turned to glare at his sister.

"Why are you looking at me?" Ursa asked, trying very hard not to laugh.

Mai sighed. "Lu Ten- stand up. Ursa- clean the cherry off of your brother's cushion."

Ursa sighed. _'How I wish I was an only child...'_

XXXX

From a distance, a woman of thirty-four years old stood with her hands behind her back. She smirked as she watched the Royal Family eat with the Avatar's family and six others.

'_And so it begins...'_

"Are you ready for stage one?" The woman asked one of her teenage minions.

"Yes." One of the boys replied.

"Good." The woman turned back to the palace. "Those bastards will regret taking me down now..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**CLIFFIE!**

**See if you can guess who the woman is. I'll give you a hint: What's 34 minus 20? ;)**


	3. Kidnapped

1**...I really suck at staying on task these days. I don't know what's wrong with me. ,**

**Anyway...**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day, the three famillies decided to go to town to shop. Ursa didn't enjoy shopping very much, but she was bored around the palace. So, she decided to go with Kya and her family.

"Well, it's not every day you see the Fire Nation Princess out shopping dressed like a commoner." Kya raised an eyebrow

"Shut up." Ursa smiled.

XXX

Kya shifted her shopping parcels from one arm to the other. She loved shopping, unlike her beset friend. A small parcel slipped from her pile and onto the ground. The airbender sighed and bent to pick it up.

"I got it." Said an unfamilliar voice.

Kya looked up at a tall, lean boy around her age. He had black hair pulled into a topknot and the Fire Nation's trademark amber eyes. The boy smiled and gave the parcel back to Kya.

Kya smiled. "Thanks."

"So, you like shopping, huh?" The boy asked.

Kya chuckled. "Yeah. Sometimes I shop a little too much."

"Ah." The boy nodded. "I'm Chu."

"Kya." Kya introduced. "Nice to meet you, Chu."

"Same here." Chu answered. "So, you're the Avatar's daughter, huh?"

Kya nodded. "How do you know?"

"The airbender tattoos." Chu gestured to Kya's airbender tattoos on her forehead and hands.

"Oh." Kya laughed. They stared at each other for a minute._ 'Chu's kind of cute...'_ Kya thiought. She knew she was a nun, and dating is against Air Nomad culture, but...

"Hey, uh...I know we just met, but...do you want to come with me on a midnight cruise tonight?" Chu asked.

"Oh..." Kya was mildly surprised at the gesture. "Um...well...the thing is, I'm a little nervous about going out in the middle of the night with a stranger."

"Well, if it makes you feel more comfortable, you can bring a friend, and I can bring a friend." Chu suggested.

Kya smiled. "Okay."

XXX

Later that night, Kya snuck to Ursa's room to wake her up.

"Hey, Ursa. Ursa!"

Usa sat up upruptly. "Who?!" She impulsively pushed Kya down. Ursa looked over at her friend ad sighed. "You scared me!"

Kya got up and rubbed her backside. "Sorry. So I met this interesting guy in town today."

"Not interested." Ursa said. She fell back on her bed.

Kya huffed. "You didn't let me finish!"

Ursa sighed again and sat back up. "All right, I'm listening."

"Ok. I got an invitation to a midnight cruise by this really cute guy named Chu. He said I could bring a friend, and he's bring his friend." Kya explained.

"And let me guess: I'm the friend you're inviting." Ursa said in a deadpan. Kya nodded eagerly. Ursa groaned. "Kya, I _hate_ blind dates! Can't you ask someone else?"

Kya shook her head, then clasped her hands in front of her. "Please, Ursa? It'll be fun!"

Ursa sighed yet again. _'Gah! I'm turning into my mother!'_ "How much do you know about Chu?"

"Not a whole lot." Kya shrugged. "He's eighteen, and he works with his dad at a furniture shop."

"And his friend?"

"His name is Kai. His dad was in the army during the last few years of the war." Kya explained. "Your dad would be impressed with Kai..."

"Oh, you did _not_ bring my father into this!" Ursa growled. "Just because I'm the freaking Fire Nation Princess, I don't have to get my parent's approval of the guys I date!"

"Sorry." Kya put her hands up in surrender. "Okay, fine. I guess I'll go by myself."

Kya walked slowly towards the door. "Here I go, Off to a midnight cruise with two strangers. "

Ursa rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll go!" Ursa threw off her covers and headed to her dressing room.

Kya beamed and jumped up and down excitedly. "Yay!"

XXX

The girls managed to sneak out of the palace to the beach. The boy waited patiently for the girls. Kya smiled at Chu.

"Glad you girls could make it." Chu said. He jerked his head towards his friend. "This is Kai."

"Hi, Kai." Ursa greeted. "It's nice to meet you."

Kai bowed politely. "It's a pleasure meeting you, too, Princess Ursa."

"Call me Ursa." Ursa replied.

"Are you girls ready?" Chu asked.

Kya and Ursa glanced at each other and smiled. "Yes!"

The foursome got into a canoe and rode to an island offshore. They got out and into a carriage.

"Wow. Fancy." Ursa commented.

"Well, we knew we'd be escorting royalty." Kai winked at Ursa, who giggled softly and blushed.

"Okay. But, just so you know, if I'm not back home by tomorrow morning, my dad's not only gonna freak on my ass, but he's gonna be sending out secret service to find me." Ursa said.

"Yeah." Kya said sadly. "My mom would totally flip out."

"Duly noted." Chu said to them.

The foursome got into the carriage and drove off. Chu offered a fruit tart to both Kya and Ursa,. Kya took it eagerly, but Ursa refused.

"So, um...where are you guys taking us?" Ursa asked.

"We're just taking a little drive around the island." Kai explained.

"Oh." Ursa nodded. She noticed her friend swaying a little. "Kya? Are you okay?"

"Mmm-hmmm." Kyaa giggled. She coughed and gagged. "Ooohhhh..."

Ursa's eyes widened with worry. "Chu? What was in that fruit tart you gave her?"

"...Fruit?" Chu shrugged.

"She sounds drugged!" Ursa exclaimed. What was going on?

"She'll be fine." Kai assured her.

Ursa heard the _gasp, gasp, gasp_ coming from her throat. "You...drugged...the Avatar's daughter! Oh my God, do you have a death wish?!"

"Hey, from what I heard, the Avatar is a pacifist anyway!" Chu shot back.

"Kya's mother, uncle, and aunt aren't!" Ursa exclaimed angrily. "They and both my parents will kill both of you if you don't turn this damn carriage around _right now_!"

Chu ignored her and kept going. Ursa fumed and shook her head. "You two are_ so_ banished." Ursa kicked the door open and jumped out of the carriage. She rolled around the ground, got up and ran in the direction of the beach.

"Hey!" Ursa heard Chu yell after her. The princess kept running.

'_It was a trap...damn it! I can't believe we fell for that!'_ Ursa thought angrily. Ursa kept running until she tripped over a tree root and fell, unconscious.

XXXX

Ursa groaned softly as she woke up. She felt chains on her wrists and feet. She shook away sleep and realized that she was chained to a wall of a cave. She looked around to see Kya next to her in the same position.

"Kya?" Ursa asked tenitively.

"Ursa?" Kya croaked. She groaned. "What happened?"

"I think we've just been kidnapped..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**OH NOES! O.O Let me know what yotu think!**


	4. Frantic

1**...Oh, for God's sake. Here are the next one or two chapters. , Sorry, guys!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 4: Frantic

"My Lord...your daughter is missing from her room."

The Royal Family and the Avatar's fdamily were seated for breakfast when a servant came in and broke the news. Both Mai and Zuko stood up.

"What?!" Zuko hissed. He looked around. "Has anyone seen Ursa?"

"No, not since last night."

"Wait, where's Kya?" Katara asked.

Aang's eyes widened with concern. "Oh my God."

Aang, Katrara, Sokka, Suki, Yue, Gyatso, Su, Sakura, and Hakoda searched the palace city high and low for the girls. Zuko stayed put in case the girls showed back up at the palace. Mai contacted all of Ursa's friends to see if they'd seen them.

Nothing came up.

"Ursa, where are you?" Zuko asked in worry.

XXXXX

Ursa sighed as she leaned her head back_. 'How are we going to get out of this?'_ she thought sadly. She looked over at Kya to see how she was doing.

"Kya?" Ursa asked.

"Yeah?" Kya replied, her voice cracking.

"I'm sorry. I should've talked you out of going on our so-called double date." Ursa said.

"No...I shouldn't have agreed to go in the first place." Kya sniffed. "He was so nice when I first met him."

"You've only known him for like one day." Ursa pointed out.

"Still..." Kya sighed. "I'll never love again."

"I highly doubt that." Ursa said comfortingly. "Just because our kidnappers suck doesn't mean all guys do."

As if on cue, Chu and Kai entered the cave and approached the girls.

"How are you ladies doing?" Chu asked cockily.

"Oh, we're just peachy." Ursa said sarcastically. "How do you think we're doing?"

"Why did you kidnap us?" Kya asked, glaring at Chu.

"You'll find out soon enough." Chu answered. "But now..." He turned to Ursa. "You need to write a little something for us."

"And what makes you think I'll do anything for you?" Ursa asked, glowering.

Chu simply walked over to Kya and broke her arm. Kya screamed and starting crying in pain. "I'll break every single one of your friend's limbs if you don't comply."

Ursa gulped. Kai unchained Ursa, grabbed hold of both her arms and lead her forward/. He forced Ursa to kneel and set a calligraphy set in font of her.

"Now...write a letter to Daddy telling him you're at a party and will be home soon." Chu instructed.

Ursa took a few deep breaths and wrote, her hand shaking.

XXXXXX

"Anyt word yet, Zuko?"

Aang, Katara, Zuko, Mai, Sokka, and Suki were all in the throne room. Zuko shook his head sadly.

Katara sighed. "What are we gonna do? Our girls are missing! We don't know if they've been captured. They could be cold and hungry and hurt..." She burst into tears.

Aang put a comforting arm around Katara's shoulders. "I'm sure they're fine. They're together at least."

A messenger came into the roo,m. "My Lord, forgive for the interruption. A letter arrived for you just now."

Zuko took the letter from the messenger's extended hand.

_Dad,_

_Kya and I are at a party. Sorry you had to find out like this. It was really last-minute. We'll be home soon. I love you. _

_-Ursa_

_PS. I think I'm getting a cold._

Zuko's eyes widened in horror and worry. "Oh my God. Oh, shit!"

"What's wrong?" Mai asked. "What does it say?"

"Ursa and Kya have bneen kidnapped." Zuko replied. He sighed and shook his head.

"Oh my God!" Katara started crying harder, then she started hyperventilating.

Suki smacked Katara across the face. "Katara, snap out of it! Look, it's gonna be okay. We're gonna get our girls back. We just need to plan."

"...Don't hit me..." Katara said in a daze.

"Sorry, but you were losing it." Sukoi replied.

"Wait, how do you know they were kidnapped?" Aang asked. "What did the letter say?"

"It came from Ursa." Zuko answered. "She said she and Kya were at a party, but then she added 'I think I'm getting a cold'."

"The distress code?" Aang guessed.

"Oh yeah." Zuko nodded slowly.

XXXXX

Ursa and Kya were holding up as best they could. Ursa turned to her friend.

"How's your arm?" She asked.

"I think it's broken." Kya replied.

"I'm sorry." Ursa said sadly. She sighed. "We'll get out of this soon. My parents and your parents will come before you know it."

"How?"

Ursa was about to respond when the boys came in.

"She's ready for you." Chu announced.

"Who?" The girls asked simultaneously.

"Me." An unfamiliar voice told them. The boys separated to let their employer through.

Ursa's eyes widened in shock and horror. "Azula?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	5. Close Call

1**I'm BAAAAAAAAAAACK! XD**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 5: Close Call

The adults got Appa ready for departure. One of the palace guards approached Zuko.

"My Lord, there's someone here to see you."

Zuko sighed. "Tell him now's not a good time."

"Well, I'm flattered that you'd call me a 'him'." Toph called out as she walked towards the gang.

"Toph!" Katara exclaimed.

"So, what's the problem?" Toph wondered.

"Ursa and Kya got kidnapped. We're gonna go find them." Zuko explained. "And rip out the kidnappers' intestines with wet towels and rip their vocal chords out..." Zuko muttered darkly.

"Hey, Toph, can you help us?" Aang asked. "We need your seeing ability."

"Of course."

XXXXXXXX

Azula smiled wickedly at her niece. "So...my brother has told you about me after all." She remarked. Ursa glared. Azula continued. "You look so much like your father. And your mother, too."

"Just cut the crap and tell us why you kidnapped us." Ursa demanded.

"Hmmm. Impatient. Another Zuzu trait." Azula commented.

"Actually, my dad's pretty patient." Ursa winked.

"Uh-huh. Right." Azula began pacing the length of the cave with her hands behind her back. "Well, Princess Ursa. As you might well know, my brother took something very important from me: the throne." She waited for Ursa's response.

"I'm well aware of that little fiasco." Ursa replied. "You were going to assist in burning down a whole friggin' country, and you banished everyone for no apparant reason!"

"Plus she was losing it." Kya nodded to Ursa, who nodded back.

"My brother didn't waste any time." Azula responded. She turned to Ursa. "You seem very smart. Why don't _you_ tell me why I kidnapped you?"

After thinking about it, Ursa said "Revenge."

"That's right."

"Then why the hell did you need to kidnap Kya, too?" Ursa asked.

Azula just smirked evilly. Ursa sighed in frustration. "Fine. Don't tell me. But tell me this- if you have the throne and something happens to you, who will take over?"

"Funny you should ask." Azula looked over her shoulder. "Bring her in!"

One of Azula's cronies brought in a small girl of around three. She had black hair and amber eyes. Azula took the girl in her arms.

"Let me introduce your cousin." Azula told Ursa. "This is Akiko. Akiko, this is Princess Ursa, your cousin; and the Avatar's daughter, Kya."

Ursa's mouth dropped open. "Well, looks like you didn't waste time either."

Azula gave Akiko back to her minion and turned back to the girls. Ursa continued.

"So, you go into hiding twenty years ago, then three years ago you come out, seduce some guy, then have a child." Ursa summed up. "You've been plotting this anarchy for years, haven't you?"

Azula nodded. "Yes. I was going to give my...gentleman caller some role in this, but he died, so...oh well."

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway, because ain't no way I'm giving up the throne." Ursa said, defiantly.

"I figured you might say that." Azula nodded to Chu.

Chu walked over to Kya, unbound her and marched her over in front of Azula. Kya screamed in pain because of her arm.

"Let go of me, you bastard!" Ktya kicked, and struggled.

Azula looked at Kya, then at Ursa. "Either you give up the throne, or I will not hesitate to put a lightning bolt through your friend's heart!"

"Don't do it!" Kya cried.

Chu put a hand over Kya's mouth. Azula chuckled. "Well, this certainly brings back memories. The catch is, I don't know you at all, Ursa. What's it gonna be? Your friend...or the throne?" Azula asked.

Orsa gulped. She hoped it wouldn't come to this. Could she really sacrifice her best friend over the Fire Nation? Her father could banish her into next Wednesday if he was mad enough!

"You're running out of time." Azula commented.

"I'm not going to give up the throne." Ursa replied. "You'd have to step over my pile of ashes to get it!"

Azula glared at Ursa. "That can be arranged." Azula turned back to Kya. "I can't have you telling the whole world about me and what happened. Any last words?"

Ursa gasped. "No..."

"You little bitch." Kya growled at Azula.

"Interesting choice." Azula got into her lightning stance.

"No! Please!" Ursa cried out.

Azula generated her lightning...

"NO! NO! NO!" Ursa began crying.

All of a sudden, Zuko burst in and redirected Azula's lightning. Aang, Toph, Katara, Sokka, and Suki were right behind him.

Chu let go of Kya in surprise. "What the...!"

Kya took the opportunity, and air-basted Chu against the wall. Ursa gasped in surprise and sighed with relief. Mai ran to her daughter to free her. Zuko and Azula glared at each other.

"Hello, Brother." Azula said. "We meet again."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	6. It Starts

1...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 6: It Starts

"Azula..." Zuko seethed. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because you know me so well." Azula smirked.

Meanwhile, Mai unbound Ursa. Ursa swung her arms around her mother's neck and continued sobbing.

"Mom, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have snuck out. None of this would've happened!" Ursa choked out between sobs.

"It's okay. It's not your fault." Mai said comfortingly. She hugged Ursa and rubbed her back.

...Wow, that was out of character, wasn't it?

Kai crept to the mouth of the cave. Unfortuneately, Toph saw him and encassed him in an earth cocoon.

Aang and Katara rushed over to their daughter.

"Kya! Are you all right?" Katara asked. She hugged her daughter, who cried ut in pain. Katara pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"My arm." Kya whimpered.

"Who did this to you?" Aang asked.

Kya pointed to Chu, whose eyes widened. "Oh, crap."

"SON OF A BITCH!" Katara screamed in anger. She bended water at Chu and thrust him against a wall. Chiu slid to the ground, unconscious. Katara froze him where he sat.

"Nice lungs..." Aang commented. He led Kya over to Sokka and Suki. "Take her back to the Royal Palace. "

Suki nodded. "Okay." She put an arm around Kya's shoulder. Kya looked back at her father.

Aang hugged Kya gently. "It's okay, Kya. Go back to the palace with Aunt Suki. We'll be done as soon as we can."

Kya sniffed. "Okay."

Aang sighed and went back to the cave. He noticed an unfamilliar toddler. He frowned. "Azula, who else did you kidnap? Besides our daughters?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Avatar?" Azula glared at Aang.

Aang picked up Akiko. "Who is this?"

"She's my daughter, you son of a bitch. Now put her down!" Azula declared.

"You have a daughter?" Zuko asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Azula folded her arms. "So what?"

"Where's your husband?" Zuko asked.

"I don't have a husband. I killed Akiko's father!"

Zuko glared at his sister. "You're sick."

"I know." Azula smirked.

"I'm not gonna let you corrupt this child!" Aang declared. He ran from the caves.

"Avatar! Get back here!" Azxula screeched. She sprinted after Aang. Zuko, Mai, Ursa, Katara, Toph, and Sokka followed suit.

Aang looked around for Suki and Appa. "Dammit!"

A blue fireball whizzed past Aang's head. "AVATAR!" Azula screamed. She shot another fireball at him. Katara waterwhipped Azula into a nearby tree.

Zuko walked towards Azula and held up a hand for peace. "All right. Everybody just calm down. I'm gonna have a little talk with my sister, but I need absolute quiet, all right?"

Everyone nodded. Zuko faced Azula. "I'm not the least bit surprised you've yet again put another thorn in my side. But, I just want to know why. Why did you kidnap my and Aang's daughters?"

"You took the throne away from me." Azula answered simply. "I want it back."

"Well, you're not getting it back." Zuko responded.

Ursa started sneaking around the group looking for a spot to hit Azula. Unbeknowest to her, she was heading towards a cliff.

"You are corrupted." Zuko told Azula. "You wanted to destroy the world."

Ursa was getting closer to the cliff, still keeping her eyes on Azula and Zuko.

"You ae the one who's corrupted, Zuzu." Azula seethed.

"I told you never to call me that!" Zuko said sternly.

Toph noticed Ursa getting closer to the cliff. She ran towards her. "Ursa!"

"What?" Ursa took another step and slipped off the cliff. She screamed.

"Ursa!" Zuko yelled frantically.

"Save her, Toph!" Mai cried.

Toph bended a platform below Ursa and bended her up. Ursa rubbed her head and stood up. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Zuko sighed in relief, then turned back to Azula. "Consider yourself banished."

Azula stood up. "You. Wouldn't. Dare."

Aang set Akiko down, went next to Zuko and assumed a fighting stance. "Give up. You're outnumbered."

Azula raised an eyebrow. "Should you really set down a toddler in the middle of a battle? Children are sometimes quite a handful."

Suddenly, Mai cried out in pain and collapsed. "Mai!" Zuko, Katara, Sokka, and Toph yelled at the same time Ursa yelled "Mom!"

Akiko came out from behind Mai holding a syringe.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

...Hey, some people think Azula killed Azulon, so this isn't too far-fetched!

...I'm not saying Mai is dead, though.


	7. Impasse

1Chapter 7: Impasse

Katra knelt next to Mai and checked her over. "She's been poisoned!" Katyara exclaimed. She bended water from her waterskin and began the healing process.

Zuko glared daggers at Azukla. "What diod you do o her? WHAT DID YOU DO?!" He fired a huge fireball at Azula.

Azula smirked. She didn't say anything. Zuko shot a plume of fire at his sister. Azula dodged. "Looks like you're letting your emotions run wild. I think you and I both know how this is going to end if you keep this up."

"I do know." Zuko snarled. "If my wife dies, then your daughter will die a very slow and painful death, and you will watch!"

"You leave my daughter out of this." Azula glared at Zuko.

"Your daughter is a murderer!" Zuko yelled.

"She is only three!" Azula yelled back.

"She poisoned Mai!" Zuko yelled louder. "Why, Azula? What is your motive? Did you think that if Mai dies, I'd be too depressed and sad to carry on the throne? Did you?!"

"I know you well enough." Azula put simply.

"You don't know me at all."

"I do know that if your entire family dies, your bloodline dies too." Azula grinned evilly. She ran over to Ursa, grabbed her, and dragged her over in front of Zuko.

"If you kill my daughter..." Zuko picked Akiko up and aimed the syringe at her throat. "Your daughter dies, too!"

"Looks like you've reached an impasse." Toph commented.

Zuko glanced at Toph, then looked back at Azula. "She's right."

"Then what do you propose we do?" Azula asked.

Zuko sighed and tossed away the syringe. "I'll make you a deal. If you don't hurt my daughter, I won't hurt yours. Everyone walks away happy."

"And if I don't take it?"

"Both of you will be killed on the spot." Zuko said simply.

"Very well."

"She's gonna kill me anyway." Ursa predicted.

"Silence!" Azula demanded.

The two siblings slowly walked towards each other. Azula let go of Ursa and Zuko put Akiko down. The two girls walked past each other to their respective parents. Zuko and Ursa hugged.

"Ursa, I'm sorry you were put in the middle of this." Zuko apologized.

"Oh, um...it's okay." Ursa replied. "It's not your fault."

They turned around to see Azula disappearing in a ball of fire. Zuko just stared suspiciously.

"Something's not right here." Zuko summed up. "Usually she leaves some snide remark before she leaves."

Ursa shrugged. "Maybe she forgot?"

"Maybe..." Zuko sighed and turned to his daughter. "Stay here. I'm going to see if Azula's still on this island." He turned to Toph. "Toph! I need your help finding Azula."

"Why would you want to?" Toph asked.

"Just trust me!"

"All right, all right." Toph walked over to Zuko and concentrated on her sight. "I don't feel her anywhere near here, but this s a big island."

"All right, let's go." The two raan off.

XXX

Twenty minutes later, Toph and Zuko found Azula across a river. They both hid behind trees in order to hear her.

"Momma, what's wrong with those people?" They heard Akiko ask.

"They're bad people." Azula lied. "They overthrew and killed my father. I am the rightful heir to the throne, but Zuko is not."

Zuko gasped. "She's lying to her!"

"And you're surprisd because...?" Toph asked sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up!" Zuko whispered, irritated. "My sister is doing the very same thing my father did to her."

"And what's that?"

"Azula is currupting her child." Zuko explained. "We need to do something..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**This is my olast update til Monday. SEE YA! -runs off to Vegas-**


	8. The End

1**-cough- Yeah...sorry for the wait, guys. Writer's block.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 8: The Grand Finale

Zuko and Toph returned to the group. Aang had already arrived back on Appa. Zuko hid behind a tree. "Pssst. Ursa! Get over here!"

Ursa turned to her dad and walked over, confused. "Yeah, Dad?"

"How's Mom?" Zuko asked.

"She's fine. Katara's almost done healing her."

Zuko sighed in relief. "That's good. Listen...Toph and I found Azula."

Ursa waited patiently. "And?"

"Azula's corrupting Akiko." Zuko explained. "We need to un-corrupt her. We really don't want or need another Azula running around."

"Good point..." Ursa nodded. She folded her arms. "So...how do you plan on de-corrupting Akiko?"

Zuko's face fell. "I...have no idea..."

Ursa sighed in frustration. "Dad!?"

"Hey, just because I'm Fire Lord doesn't mean I always come up with the plans!" Zuko threw his arms up.

"Okay, okay, sorry." Ursa leaned against the tree. "Well...how did you...de-corrupt yourself?"

"I had to see for myself that my father was evil." Zuko replied. He gasped. His eyes widened, and he slowly grinned as an idea came to him.

"What are you thinking?" Ursa asked, slightly nervous.

XXXX

Azula walked slowly back to where the gang was. She stopped and cleared her throat. Everyoe turned to face her.

"I'd like to make a deal with you all." Azula started.

"What kind of deal?" Zuko asked suspiciously.

"I'm glad you asked, Zuzu." Azula smirked. "I will leave the Fire Nation, nd the royal family and the Avatar's family alone. You will never hear of or from me again. In exchange, I want a full pardon from you." Azula looked at Zuko.

"And what makes you think you'll get it?" Zuko asked again.

"Because if you don't, then I will continue trying to take back what's mine." Azula said simply. "And if you don't, I will also do something unspeakably horrible to you and your friends and family. Your choice, Zuzu."

Zuko's eye twitched. "You suck."

"I know."

"Mommy!" Akiko cried out.

Azula whipped around to see Ursa running off with Akiko in her arms. "No!" She fired a fireball at Ursa and chased after her. "GET BACK HERE WITH MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"

Zuko fired a fireball at Azula. "You should've seen this coming!"

Azula panted and turned back to Zuko. She screamed and sent a fireball at Zuko, who blocked the attack. "You son of a bitch! You planned this!"

"So what if I did?" Zuko asked. "You were corrupting your daughter. You lied to her."

"I did not!" Azula yelled back.

Toph felt a familiar vibration beneath her feet. She gasped. It couldn't be...

"Azula is lying!" Toph pointed to Azula.

Everyone turned to stare at Toph. "I thought you couldn't tell she's lying..." Sokka said.

"Well, you'd have to be extremely calm in order to lie well, and Azula ain't calm." Toph explained.

Azula's left eye began twitching. "Fine. I lied. I always lie! I just want a freaking heir for when I take over the throne! I don't really care for Akiko!"

Katara, Suki, Ursa, and Mai all gasped. Sokka, Aang, and Toph all glared.

"That's what I thought." Zuko said. He glanced at Ursa. "Ursa, put Akiko down."

"What?" Ursa asked, aghast.

"Just do it, please, Ursa."

Ursa sighed and put Akiko down and gently pushed her along. "Go on."

"Akiko, come to Mommy." Azula held out a hand. Akiko hesitated. Zula started to get frustrated. "Akiko, get over here now!"

Akiko whimpered slightly and ran to hide behind Ursa. Ursa glanced down at Akiko, then bacfk at Azula. "Well...I think she made her choice."

Azula starttyed breathing heavily. "Ursa...you little bitch."

"Look who's talking." Ursa smirked.

Azula screamed in rage and generated her lightning. Zuko caught it and redirected it back at her. Zula gasped and fell to the ground dead.

"Zuko?!" Aanhg exclaimed.

"...Yeah, I know. I'm bloody scum." Zuko sighed. "But she was going to kill Ursa."

"She was going to kill me during that Agni Kai during the Comet." Katara pointed out. "You could've killed her then."

"I was more focused on getting the lightning away from me than killing Azula." Zuko replied.

Ursa held a hand up for silence. "Okay...I wasn't there during the Comet, so...what do you guys want to do about Akiko? She saw her mother die right in front of her. She's gonna be emotionally scarred for life!"

"Not if she was afraid of Azula." Mai pointed out. "I'll take care of her. I'll raise her like she's my own."

"Good idea." Zuko nodded.

"O...kay, I guess that's settled, then." Toph piped up. She bended Azula into the ground and closed the earth.

"Shouldn't we say a few things on her behalf?" Aang asked.

Everyone looked at Aang, at each other, and started laughing. "Nah!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**...Yeah, I know it was a little rushed, but I wanted to get this done!**


End file.
